The present invention relates to a sound control system for controlling sound facilities in various halls, and so forth.
In the halls for the concert, the drama, etc., the mixing unit for controlling various sound facilities is widely used. A number of microphones and speakers are used as such sound facilities, and a wide variety of presentations are executed by utilizing appropriately the sound effect, and so forth. The mixing unit controls concentratedly what mixing process should be applied to a plurality of sound signals input via a number of input systems, what effect should be produced, and from which output system the sound signals should be output.
By the way, in recent years, an enormous size increase of the sound system employed in the halls is accelerated, and the number of channels of the sound signals to which the mixing process is applied by the mixing unit becomes huge. According to this, the configuration of the recent mixing unit becomes complicated more and more such that a large number of operating pieces (operation knobs, operation buttons, etc.) are provided on the panel. Therefore, the considerable experience is required to handle the mixing unit.
For the above reasons, the mixing unit having functions of storing plural sets of setting states of respective parameters (detailed setting information) associated with the mixing process in answer to respective scenes, etc., and then reproducing simply the setting states by calling any detailed setting information stored is now spread as the recent mixing unit.
As the method of calling the detailed setting information, for example, the method of incrementing/decrementing the scene number one by one by using the INC/DEC switch and calling the detailed setting information corresponding to the incremented/decremented scene is employed.
However, in such mixing unit, the detailed setting information concerning all successive scene numbers are not always stored. In other words, the scene numbers the detailed setting information of which is not stored are present. Nevertheless, respective scene numbers including the scene numbers the detailed setting information of which are not stored must be incremented/decremented one by one by using the INC/DEC switch to input the desired scene number. Therefore, there existed the problem that the operations become very troublesome.
In order to overcome such problem, there has been proposed the technology that increments/decrements automatically the subsequent scene number unless the detailed setting information of the scene number is stored when the scene number is incremented/decremented by operating the INC/DEC switch. According to such technology, since the scene number the detailed setting information of which is not stored is skipped automatically, the particular detailed setting information can be called by the simple operation (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1
US2002/0156547
However, the detailed setting information called as described above is not always utilized at that setting (i.e., the setting is not changed at all). For instance, in the sound effect reproduction, etc. of the drama, parameters such as the effect of the input channels, the assignment of the output speakers, etc. out of respective parameters indicated in the detailed setting information and associated with the mixing process must be switched frequently. When the scene is changed, the setting of the assignment of the output speakers must be operated every time. In addition, since the sound conditions such as the stage speakers, etc. are changed because of the influence of the stage setting, the quality of sound and the level must be adjusted.
In the related art, in order to change the settings of such parameters, after all the expert who is experienced in handling of the mixing unit (referred to as a “professional operator” hereinafter) must operate appropriately respective operating pieces of the mixing unit to change such settings. While the amateur who is inexperienced in the handling of the mixing unit (referred to as an “amateur operator” hereinafter) could not get desired setting states by changing the settings of the parameters.